Qu'estce qui nous dérange?
by matsuo-san
Summary: Il y a quelque chose qui nous dérange, nous avons bon chercher, mais qu’est-ce qui nous sépare ?KuroFye venez lire!SVP!


_Titre : Qu'est-ce qui nous dérange ?_

_Raiting : K _

_Couple : KUROFYE_

_Résumé : Il y a quelque chose qui nous dérange, nous avons bon chercher, mais qu'est-ce qui nous sépare ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui nous dérange ?_

_POV : FYE _

J'ai tout essayé pour m'échapper de tes bras, j'ai voulut m'enfuir comme un lâche, j'ai voulut recommencer. Mais hélas, de plus en plus je tombe d'amour pour toi. J'essaye de ne pas succomber, j'essaye de me dire que ce n'est pas normal. Je sais que tu ne le fais pas expert, je sais que tu n'essaye pas de me noyer en toi, mais je le fais seul. Tant de pensées et de souvenir que je ne peux pas effacer, tant de bon moment avec toi. J'essaye de vivre sans toi, mais à chaque fois c'est comme si je mourrais un peu plus. Et tu me mets à genoux devant toi, comme si je n'étais qu'à toi. J'ai fait ma part des choses, mais je ne sais pas si ça te suffit, je suis sûr que tu veux plus de moi, mais je ne sais pas quoi te donner, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides.

_POV : KUROGANE_

Maintenant, il me semble que tu veux partir, mais nous venons seulement de commencer. Je voulais que tu me dises quand tu avais mal, je voulais tout savoir de toi, mais hélas, tu ne me dis rien. Mais au combien es-tu malheureux, si tu ne peux même accepter le bonheur ? Même si j'essaye de crier ton nom, tu ne me réponds pas tu es ailleurs, je le sais. Je ne peux toujours pas t'atteindre, même si j'ai accès à ton corps. Je ne sais pas si tu me le donne pour que je sois heureux, mais au fond, je veux plus de toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui à mal tourné, ce doit être moi, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si c'est une raison de te haïr, ou une raison de t'aimer encore plus, de te désirer et de te chercher. Moi tout ce que je sais c'est que tu es stupide !

_POV : FYE _

Une dernière fois, je veux que tu me dises je t'aime, même si je sais que ça me fais mal, je veux te l'entendre dire. Je sais que tu vas me détester, mais si je suis comme ça avec toi, c'est parce que je ne peux pas vivre en harmonie avec moi-même. Je t'en pris comprend moi, je sais que c'est dure, mais rien ne peux changer, je le sais maintenant. J'ai eu beau essayer de te donner mon amour, mais il reste en moi dans cette cage de glace et dans cette douleur incessante. Ce serait peut-être mieux si je te quitte, que je parte pour d'autre horizon, quelque part entre la terre et les cieux. Alors, laisse-moi, j'ai fait mon choix tu as essayé bien trop de fois de me sauver, maintenant, s'en ai trop !!! Par delà ma souffrance j'ai encore la force de partir avec ton visage en moi écrit comme une cicatrise.

_POV : KUROGANE_

Tu sais que ça ne peut pas continuer, tu sais que c'est trop facile d'abandonner, mais pourtant tu ne fais rien pour te battre !!! J'ai honte de toi !!!Mon esprit est toujours en course à cause de toi, je ne peux pas rattraper le tient, c'est trop dure. Tout est fini pour toi, voilà ce que tu te dis, mais je ne peux pas te laisser t'envoler ! Quand je te vois sur le rebord de la terrasse, je sais que tu vas tomber, tu es destiné à ça ! Je sais que je dois bouger, je sais que je dois t'aider, mais comment faire, je suis trop loin pour pouvoir t'atteindre. Tu fais tout ça pour rien, tu es destiné à vivre entre mes mains. Mais si je te sauve, je sais que tu seras mort de l'intérieur, alors que faire, te laisser m'échapper ou te laisser me détester.

_POV KURO-FYE_

Maintenant tout est perdu, nous avons perdu tout les deux, plus rien ne nous rapproche, tout est cassé. Nous voulions tout deux une chose différente, mais hélas nous ne l'avons pas eu. Je sais que tu me déteste, je sais que tu me hais de tout ton cœur, alors pourquoi je t'aime encore !!! C'est presque incompréhensible. Sommes-nous trop fou, sommes-nous inconscient ? Pourtant, tu ne comprends pas, quand nous ne sommes pas ensemble, je souffre encore plus! Alors restons encore un peu, l'un avec l'autre pour voir où cela nous mènera !!! Allez viens suis moi encore, encore et encore pour que nous nous haïssons ensemble. Pour qu'enfin cela nous dérange !

LISEZ ET LAISSER PLEIN DE REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!SVP !!!!!!


End file.
